The Moon's Memories
by bluefang62
Summary: While waiting for the lunar eclipse to start, Kageito can't help but remember how he meet his two friends. Forgive my terrible summary writing skills T-T Rated T because I'm paranoid


**Hello there. I'm Bluefang62.**

**Because of the lack of Kageito stories I decided to write one. Even though this is just a oneshot it's still a story.**

**Maybe someday I'll write a multichap but for now this is all you get.**

**Oh and everything in this story will be whatever comes into my head in that moment AKA I don't know what this will actually be about until I finish typing this.**

**For those of you that aren't that familiar with him Kageito is Kaito's "shadow". In fact Kageito's name is literally shadow (kage in japanese) and Kaito combined.**

**I don't own Kageito or any other vocaloids.**

The Moon's Memories

A sigh was heard.

Rigt now it was night and he moon shined brightly in it's full glory.

Though that would soon change. After all tonight is a lunar eclipse.

Kageito, the one who had sighed, stared at the white orb with his faintly glowing red eyes.

He was sitting on the roof of his 'home'. Though it was true he lived there it was actually master's house.

Kageito tore his glance from the moon to the other Shions who were sitting on the grass in their backyard with a the rest of the vocaloids that wanted to to see the rare event.

Kageito couldn't help but wonder how they would react if he jumped off the roof to join them. Sure the building was three stories high but he had jumped off higher heights and ended up unscratched.

Kageito knew that him jumping off the roof wouldn't surprise them but the fact that he was there would.

The other vocaloids never saw Kageito. Ever.

Even though he wanted to speak with them and hang out with them like a normal person, it was still Kageito's fault.

Afterall the dark haired boy would often sleep during the day and wander the streets at night.

When Kageito was awake during the day he would mostly hide in the shadows or any room that was dark at the time that he could find.

As much as being a ninja made Kageito giddy, he only did that because of his heliophobia*.

Putting that aside Kageito scanned the crowd looking for two of his 'brothers'.

It didn't take long for him to find one of them. After all there weren't many vocaloids hat had bright green hair.

Nigaito sat with Kaiko and her best friend Gakuko.

Kageito couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. From what he could see, the girls were trying to get him to spill out some embarrassing information.

If the fact that the two girls seemed to be pressuring the poor boy and Nigaito's red face wasn't a sign of that than Kageito didn't know what was. Neither do I.

Kageito couldn't help but remember when they first met.

At first Nigaito was absolutely terrified of Kageito. Probably because of the mask that usually covers Kageito's face

Thinking about that made him wonder how they became close.

_Flashback_

Kageito opened the door to his room stepping out into the halls.

His stomach growled at him making Kageito take a mental note to wake up in time for dinner from now on.

Since he knew no one else was awake at this hour he didn't even bother bringing his mask with him.

Though he would never admit it, Kageito was actually very shy and only removed his mask around people he was very close to.

Which at the time was only his master.

Anyways, Kageito walked to the first floor which held he only kitchen in he building.

He was about to pass through the living room/lobby but stopped.

Someone was sitting on one of the many couches in the room. He recognized the green hair and small stature immediately.

Kageito thought of just sneaking by him but then thought it was very strange for Nigaito to be up, in fact he never stays up for very long because of his weak immune system.

Taking a closer look at the green Shion, Kageito notice he was shaking and clutchig his head tightly.

_"That can't be good."_ Kageito thought. "You okay?"

Nigaito slightly jumped in surprise. He looked up to see the one person he avoided like a plague. Though right now he was just happy that someone was here, no matter who that someone was.

Nigaito shook his head best he could. Though that only seemed to make his headache pound harder.

Kageito moved so he was in front of Nigaito, standing on his knees.

"It's okay..." Kageito spoke a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to speaking to people. "Is here something I can do to help?"

"I-I can't reach the medicine c-cabinet on my o-own." Nigaito sniffed. "Can you g-get me something for this headache?"

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Getting up, Kageito did as he was asked. He quickly jogged to the kitchen.

Though why they kept all pills in the kitchen Kageito never knew. Then again, probably so you can get the pills you need and water to help you swallow it at the same time.

It didn't take long for him to return to the lobby.

Kageito handed Nigaito a blue pill and a cup of water , which the boy gladly took.

Kageito sat down next to the boy as they waited for the medicine to take affect.

During that time Nigaito was massaging his head while Kageito did his best to comfort him.

"Thank you...um..." Nigaito spoke once his head no longer felt like it was being hit by a hammer.

"Kageito. Don't mention it Nigaito." Kageito smiled.

Nigaito blushed at the fact Kageito knew his name even though they had never really spoken before. Kageito chuckled at the small boy's reaction.

"If you ever need help again just stop by my room, okay?"

_End of flashback_

Kageito smiled at the memory.

After that day, if he got the chance to, Nigaito would sneak into Kageito's room when he got sick. Though if he was too sick to and no one else was in the room Kageito would go to his.

Kageito has had enough of watching the girls interrogate Nigaito and started to look for the other.

It took him awhile but Kageito managed to spot Xaito.

He was sitting away from everyone else. That was expected.

There aren't very many demonloids but Xaito is one of them. Like all demonloids, Xaito is cold and mean to everyone else, except Kageito.

Though whether that was because Xaito feared or admired Kageito , no one really knew.

One moment Xaito would look at Kageito as if he were a god and another he would be far too scared to even look at the shadowloid**.

"Now how did that happen again?"

Flashback, again.

Xaito ran down one of the many halls of the building. Heavy footsteps told Xaito his pursuer wasn't very far behind.

Considering Xaito is stronger than any normal vocaloid he would never back down from a fight but when the person he's up against has steel bat, that's a different matter entirely.

Dell, the one who was chasing Xaito, happen to be pranked by the purple haired loid and was out for revenge.

I bet you're wondering why Dell has a bat. Since he's pretty scrawny compared to most of the others, he keeps it in his room incase any of the male vocaloids try to get too close to his best friend Haku and threats aren't enough to get them to back off.

Though he's never actually used it until now.

Turning a corner Xaito entered the bedroom that was closest to him. Normally he wouldn't enter another's room, out of respect for the other vocaloid's privacy, but right now was an emergency.

Quickly but silently he closed the door.

After sighing in relief, Xaito turned around to see who's room he entered.

The room was dark and he was about to turn on the lights but noticed someone sleeping in the bed.

_"Who sleeps at three in the afternoon?"_ Xaito thought.

Xaito noticed a scarf hanging off the bottom of the bed and knew it was another Shion.

The boy turned to face the door again, listening for his pursuer's footsteps. Only to feel something grab his arm.

Xaito turned around to see the ends of the scarf shaped like hands and one of them were grabbing him. He was about to scream but the other "hand" covered his mouth.

Kageito stared at the demonloid that had entered his room. From what he could tell the other thought he was asleep.

He was until someone burst into his room.

Seeing the other urn around he decided to get back at Xaito for waking him up. (Kageito is a light sleeper)

Sometime ago Kageito trapped some demonic energy he got from the demonloids into his scarf which allowed it to move on it's own.

Silently commanding the scarf he made it grab Xaito, startling he boy.

Xaito fought against he scarf's grip but to no avail. Looking up, he saw the sleeping figure was now standing and was gesturing for him to be quiet

At that same moment Dell's footsteps could be heard. The man cursed as he could no longer see his prey but continued on anyways.

Once Xaito could no longer hear Dell the scarf released and became just that again. A scarf.

At that same moment Kageito put his beloved scarf on.

"Don't expect me to thank you." Xaito spat at the unfamiliar Shion.

"Who said I wanted your thanks. I would've let Dell have you but figured since you woke me up I'd punish you myself." Kageito might be a light sleeper but he is not a mourning person.

"You punish me?" Xaito laughed. "Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

Xaito's icy blue eyes began to glow fiercely. Kageito only sighed at his threat.

"Xaito Shion, the demonloid of Kaito. You came to live here on December 21st, 2011. Birthday is February 17th and you enjoy pranking fellow vocaloids."

Xaito took a step back. How could this loid who he has never even seen before know so such about him? A growl escaped his throat.

"My question is do _you_ know who _you're_ up against?" Kageito's eyes began to glow as well.

This shocked Xaito even more. Normally Xaito would just punch anyone that tried to threaten him but he had never been facing a loid with inhuman abilities like himself. (The demonloids had a silent agreement not to get in fights with one another)

The scarf grew hands once again and looked as though they were about to grab Xaito but did nothing.

Kageito moved forward until they were so close to each other that there noses were touching.

Xaito felt his heart skip a beat then pound faster. The glow in his eyes began to fade as his instincts told him to run.

Noticing this Kageito smirked. He knew how demonloids were. Getting on scared was a nearly impossible task.

Suddenly Kageito was no longer pinning Xaito to the door and turned on his lamp. Because of this Xaito was able to actually see what the other looked like now.

"My name is Kageito. Don't worry, most of the other vocaloids have never heard of me either. Who knew teasing a demonloid was so fun."

"...Okay." Xaito released the breath he had been holding.

The purplette was lost for words. One moment Kageito looked like he was about to rip Xaito apart and the next he's smiling as if he just told a joke.

His heart continued to pound in his chest. Though he was surprised to learn that he was no longer scared but...excited.

_"Maybe because he's the first person to make me surrender."_ It was weird but that was the only explanation Xaito could come up with.

Xaito silently vowed that someday he would challenge Kageito again and win.

_Flashback end_

"Yeah he definitley started following me after that...like a lost puppy." Kageito chuckled at the thought.

As if sensing him, Xaito turned to look in Kageito's direction. He smiled when he saw he other.

"Look, look! It's starting" Kageito heard the distinct voice of Rin Kagamine shout.

Like the others, Kageito turned his head back to the moon.

The young girl was right, the moon was slowly disappearing.

Kageito couldn't understand why anyone would get excited over something like this. The only reason he really came was to see how many vocaloids would come.

Since he was here though he figured he might as well watch. This marks the first time he actually sees a lunar eclipse for himself.

The moon vanished completely, cloaking the sky in darkness. As if it was never there to begin with.

After a good two or three minutes the sky began to regain it's lost light.

Kageito held his breath.

When the moon was revealed it was a bright orange. He never knew the moon could be suh a color.

The boy silently wondered if this had any relation to moon cheese***.

"How would they react indeed." Kageito spoke to himself as he looked at the crowd of vocaloids again.

Making his decision, Kageito stood up. The mask that was perched on the side of his head now covered his face.

As soon as Kageito's feet touched the grass the moon became full once again.

*** Heliophobia, fear of sunlight. Though it sounds like it should be fear of helium.**

**** Some fanmades like Zatsune are sometimes labeled as "shadowloids", I think, I figured his was an appropriate description of Kageito.**

***** For those that don't understand, Kageito is wondering if the orange color of the moon has anything to do with the legend of there being cheese on the moon. Why someone would even think that's true is beyond me.**

**Wow. This came out pretty good for something I came up with on the spot. Maybe I should do this more often.**

**I think I got Kageito's official personality right. Well except during Xaito's flashback I made him a bit OOC.**

**Anyways I hope that this helps boost Kageito's and Xaito's popularity a bit.**

**I might, _MIGHT_, make a multichap story later based off this. Depends on how it turns out.**

**So tell me what you think, I used this to test out a new writing style so opinions would be great.**

**R&R**


End file.
